Bellatrix makes Albus and Fenrir be weird
by theunicornofhogwarts
Summary: Bellatrix comes back as the female Dark Lord and weird stuff happens to Albus Severus. Read to find out what happens because I can't write summaries.
Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backwards towards the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. A loud crack distracted the crowd as Lucius apparated into the Great Hall beside the battling pair.

"I shall finish you off Molly, and your blood-traitor husband too", he said in a piercing tone. "There will be no more noble blood shed tonight."

"Lucius, please." whispered Narcissa. "Do not risk your life. Do it for my Draco."

"AVADA KEDAVRA," shrieked Molly, as Lucius turned, his veil of white hair sweeping across his shoulders for the last time.

Narcissa collapsed beside her late husband's body.

"Oh Lucius, you can be alive, you must be!"

She reached for his pulse, but it was absent.

"No, it cannot be true. What can I tell Draco?"

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last. But unknown to them, the body of Bellatrix Lestrange had vanished. (Everyone finds out that Harry's alive and he kills Voldemort. YAY!)

 _ **20 years later…**_

It had been a year since Harry and Ginny Potter's second child went to Hogwarts, but little did they know that Death Eaters still secretly roamed the wizarding world, but working for a new master.

"Fenrir, I need your assistance. Potter is still alive, and is unaware of my recovery from Molly's stunning spell."

"Of course I will obey your orders Bellatrix, but how did you disapparate out of Hogwarts?"

"It was Dumbledore, not the Ministry that cast the charm on Hogwarts. As you very well know, the spells that someone has cast die with them. Faithful Malfoy apparated where I was, creating a distraction, so no one would notice my missing body after I had regained consciousness and disapparated. Unfortunately, he died in an attempt to kill Molly."

"Of course, Mistress. Who am I to bite at the next full moon?"

"Their son, Albus Severus Potter. He will be visiting the Longbottom Family over Christmas break, so there is a perfect opportunity to bite while he is on the Knight bus."

"Excellent plan. I will Travel as soon as possible to the Longbottom Hovel. Should I attack Luna as well? She's the nutbrain daughter of Xenophilius, editor of the Quibbler."

"Focus on Albus, but after that, go wild."

Albus thrust out his wand hand into the street , as a loud clunk sounded. A large purple bus screeched to a stop.  
"Welcome ter the Knight bus. I'm Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for tonight. Where'd you wanna go?"

"Ottery Catchpole, mister."

"Tha'll be 1 galleon 2 sickles bu' fer 2 more sickles, you can get 'ot chocolate."

It was nearing midnight, as Fenrir watched Albus step into the vehicle and disappear from view. He clambered onto the top of the double-decker just as it surged forwards, into the blackness of the night.

"An' 'ere's yer stop lad, O'ery Ca'chpole."

"Thanks mister!"  
He hurriedly stepped off into the street, and proceeded to the sidewalk, unaware he was being watched. Fenrir jumped down onto the road and twitched. In the distance, a church bell gonged. He counted the strokes. Precisely 12.

Pain erupted out of every pore in his body, rapidly sprouting ragged unkempt fur. A low snarl echoed through the silent town, making Albus whip round in fear. Is anyone there?" he said tentatively.

A bloodcurdling yelp pierced the silence of the village that would make the hairs on your neck prickle. Blood spurted out of Albus's neck. Fenrir barred his teeth, and continued hacking through. Not long after, a head lay harmlessly on the sidewalk.

Fur started recoiling back into his body, his face turning more human.

"YESHMASTERMYJOBISDONE! almost…"

Blink blink. "I seeeeee yooouuu Mister Greyback!" Albus's head started walking slowly towards him on the little hands and feet he had sprouted. "Could you please hand me my body now?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK SO DUMB BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not nice to laugh mister. If you could hand me my body then you can be on your way and tease someone who cares."

"BWAHAHAHAHA YOUR TINY FUCKING LEGS!"

"Don't swear at me you little shit. It's not nice."


End file.
